Ash's new challenge
by Ashabel
Summary: Ash has one the Kalos league, and only narowly lost to Daiantha. He got the offer to rechallenge the elite 4, when he ready. He has never released Pokemon other then butterfree. Also seaking but that dose not count as it was a contest. He did give beedrill away. But got another one. But Ash has now realised he needs a new challenge, he then rembers Scott's offer. Abilityshipping.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** All rights to respectful ownsers of Pokemon, and of the cover image I use.

 **A/N all the Pokemon ash left for training he had back, I have also given him loads of extra Pokemon.**

Ash time in Kalos was over and today he was heading back to Kanto. Serena was heading to Sinnoh to enter contests, and strive to become a top coordination. She and arranged to meet Ashe's friend May at the port in Kanto. So they were heading back to Kanto where Serena would get the boat to Sinnoh with May. As they left Bonnie began to cry ash and Serena both hugged her. It will be okay bonnie, will see each other again said ash, yeah said Serena. After this they bid fear well to Clemont, and they left.

Ash showed her to the port in vermilion where they met May, and her and Serena got on really well. They boarded the ship and headed back to Sinnoh.

After this ash headed for home thinking about what his next goal would be. During this he also thought about how max was now a trainer and came top 16 in the Hoenn league. Ash was wondering where Max would be heading next, maybe he would re challenge a league with Max. He was then parsing the Viridian city gym, where he had first met Scott. Then he remembered Scott's offer. Misty and Brock had not been home when he stopped by their homes and gyms. So he kept on going. But Scott's offer came to mind. Hey Pikachu. Pika? (Yes) do you remember Scott? He nods. Do you remember the offer he made me? He nods again. What do you think of me giving him a call on maybe seeing if it still open? Pikachu nods. Well let's get home he starts running with Pikachu clings on for dear life. He saw Pallet town approaching in the distance. It been a very long time, right Pikachu? Chu (yeah) he started running home again, he had mega stone as well, but really used it. Because of the special bond he has with his Greninja. He had found a few megastones his journey though out the Kalos region. He had arrived home and arrived to find the door open. SURPRISE! Everyone yelled out.

The people there was.

Delia

Oak

Garry

Tracey

Brock

Misty

Max

Everyone ash said. Welcome home, congratulations and phrases like that came from all around. Just then ash pulled out his badge case, and a huge trophy he handed to his mother. I told you mum I was going to win it this time. Yes you did honey she took off his hat, and ruffled his hair. Late into then everyone left but max. Gary, okay and Tracy headed for the lab. Misty and Brock headed to the Pokémon centre. Max was questions ash on his journey. Hey max want to meet my Kalos Pokémon, that are with me the other are being transferred to professor Oak's Lab tomorrow. Okay ash. Let's go outside, okay he sounded excited. Young man. Yeah mum? You need sleep. Oh come on! I want to show max some Kalos Pokémon. Okay but one ten minutes. Yay thanks mum. After this they headed outside. Come on out everyone. Out came, Goodra, Noivern, Tallonflame, hawlucha and his special Greninja. So cool, hey ASH! Why does that one look like you? Well it a very rear occurrence that happens in the Kalos region about once every 3000 years. When a bond with a Pokémon is so strong that when it evolves it takes on the appearance of it trainer. Oh wow ash you're so cool! Max went off to see the other Pokémon, he scanned Goodra with his pokedex. No data. Huh no data. Professor Birch probably did not updated, for Kalos native Pokémon yet. Oh okay. Why don't you ask Professor Oak tomorrow? They stayed out talking about their adventures for nearly an hour. That is it boys come in, it been nearly been an hour. Yes mum. Mum I'm going to tell you now, I'm going to call Scott and ask about if the offer he made me is still open. You don't mean the offer he made, you after beating Brandon? Said Max. Yeah. Are you sure ash said Delia. Yeah mum I need to take a long brake and I really want to have a new challenge. Well if that what you want honey I will support you. Then ash and Max went to bed.

 **A/N End of chapter 1 I know this chapter was short and my grama sucks. But it was just the prologue or introduction to the story. But I just wanted to introduce the story and get it going. I would like a Bata reader so if anyone is interested, would they please message me. Please review if you have the time. It will start to pick up. Probably from chapter 2 or 3.**


	2. Gifts, requests and a phone call

**A/N sorry meant to,put this at the start of the last chapter. Ages Ash: 14, Annabel :14, Serena: 14 May:12 Max:10, Brock:17 Misty:14 Gary:14**

Ash and Max where running to Oak's lab, his other Pokemon he caught in Kalos where coming today. Oh Max i haven't seen your Pokemon yet. Oh yeah sorry Ash I forgot to show you last night, il show you at the lab. Okay cool. They arrived Tracy opened the door. Ash Said Professor Oak, as they entered his transport room. Professor sycamore is about to call Proberly. Just then a call came on the phone. Profesor Oak awnserd. Are Samuel, shall we begin transporting Ash's Pokemon yes, he here actually. Hello Ash. Hello Professor. Thank You for this. No problem my boy said Professor Sycamore. Why don't you go see your other Pokemon and will take care of this, said Profesor Oak. Okay Professor Oak if your sure. Ash headed outside, and called all of his pokemon over. Hey guys thank you for the ones of you who helped me in the Kalos league, for my new journey I hope to use all of you. They called out in excitement. Now ready to meet some of my Kalos Pokemon. They roared in excitement. Okay come on out everybody, meet my Kalos friends. Go! Greninja, Goodra, Noivern, Talonflame and Hawlucha. Some other friends will be out shortly. About half an hour later profesor oak was carrying out a large box full of pokeballs. Oh ash there you are, well here are all your Kalos Pokemon. Thanks profesor he started let them out a few at a time. In about two minuets they where all out. The 20 Pokemon that had been just let out there balls where.

Vivlion

Pyroar

Go goat

Ageslash

Swelix

Barnacle

Skrelp x2 both male

Clawitzer

Helioptile

Tyrantum

Aurorus

Trevenant

Sylvion

Avalug

Furfrou

Spritzee

Carbink

Pangouro

Celefkie

Flabbe

Wow ash you caught so many Pokemon in the Kalos region, there so cool. Thanks Max, Ash said. As he picked up his two Skrelp and took them too the pond. The two made a sound of joy. Ash's Pokemon where all gathering near the pond. Ash was looking around at all his Pokemon what where.

Bulbasaur

Charizard

Kingler

Muk

Taurous (x30)

Heracross

Meganium

Snorlax

Pincer

Typhlsion

Crawdant

Squirtal

Lapras

Noctowl

Donophan

Swellow

Sceptile

Corphish

Torkoal

Gaile

Staraptor

Torterra

Infernape

Buizel

Gliscor

Gabite

Dragonaire

Bagon

Unfezant

Oshawott

Emboar

Snivy

Scraggy

Leavany

Palpatoad

Buldour

Butterfree

Primeape

Wartortal

Noivern

Goodra

Tallonflame

Greninja

Hawlucha

Vivlion

Pyroar

Go goat

Ageslash

Swelix

Barnacle

Skrelp x2 both male

Clawitzer

Helioptile

Tyrantum

Aurorus

Trevenant

Sylvion

Avalug

Furfrou

Spritzee

Carbink

Pangouro

Celefkie

Flabbe

Beldum

Zigzagoon

Milotic

Locario

Arcanine

Snova

Wigglytuff

Oddish

Skarmory

Slaking

Haunter

Primeape

And of course pikachu on his shoulder.

Wow guys your all here he said. Well I have a new goal. Who remembers the battle frontier? The ones who where there made a sound of accent. Well remember I told you the offer I got to be a frontier brain, well I'm gonna take that offer up. That similar to being a gym leader for the ones of you who don't know, but a lot tougher. But I will only do it if you guys are up for it. They all made a nose of agreement. Perfect then il call Scott right away. Wow Ashey boy, you caught a lot in Kalos. Not like when we first started and you bearly caught anything. Ash laughed yeah Gary. Oh I got soemthing for you. Really? What is it? Well it a suprise but il give it to you after, I make a call. Okay Ash. Profesor Oak can I talk to you inside alone please. Certainly my boy. Ash told him his plan and The Professor sounded excited. Well Ash do you want Scott's number. Um yeah he laughed he went to his phone book and got it for Ash. Here you go. free to use my phone. Thank you profesor.

Scott picked up really fast. Why if it Is not ash Ketchum. He knew this for it was a video phone. Well done in the Kalos league we where all watching. Annabel was really excited for you Brandon was really proud to see how much you have grown up. We where are all excited to watch you. So Ash what do I owe the pleasure. You rember the offer you made me, I know it been a year and a half but is the offer still open? My boy well ,Scott sounded down cast. oh okay Ash look disappointed. Why look so glum, OF COURSE IT IS! Really thanks Scott. We would be delighted to have you join. They will be very pleased to have you join. Would you be able to come to my office at the battle frontier HQ. in saffron city tomorrow. He looked shocked. Yes Ash I know it far but, we need to do this quickly. Would you be able to have a have a think about ideas for your facility, what it will be Called, what your title will be, what facilities it will Offer, what the symbols will be called, what it will look like from the outside and what the battle style it will be will be. What time should I be there? Let's say 7pm. Sure Scott I will be there tomorrow. Also Ash you need to bring you bank account information so we can get you on the pay roll as well. Yes Scott. We'll see you tomorrow. Then Scott signed off. Then Scott did a little dance in his seat, I got a frontier brain, I got a frontier brain, Ash is gonna be a frontier brain. Scott was doing a little happy dance in his seat as well.

After he calmed down, he started a group call with the seven brains. The seven Brian's picked up quickly. Norman had not realised he hit accept think he was hitting a snooze button. he had oil on his cheek. NORMAN! Boomed Brandon in his commanding voice. Ugh five more minuets. Everyone laughed. But Scott and Brandon. Okay I need you all here tomorrow at 6pm. Why they chimed? Everyone but Brandon. I'm in Johto said Lucy. Well let me give it to you in a riddle. This young raven haired boy was, seen as foolish by one. He was a strong trainer the best trainers the battle frontier has ever seen. Any guesses? Everyone replied no. Ugh Scott sighed. He is a champion of three leagues. Nope they all said. Oh come on people. We watched him win the Kalos league two week ago. Oh Ash Ketchum. They all said. Finally Scott said. OH! Brandon said. You said FOOLISH BOY! I should have known. I was the FOOLISH one. They all laughed. Annabel? Norman said you should be excited since you know, you and Ash. She turned as red as the top half of a Voltorb. Shut up Norman. Everyone laughed including Scott, Even Brandon smiled a little. You know especially if he chooses you to train and study with. Shut up she was going redder by the minuet. Okay back to business be here an hour before him, tomorrow so be here at 6pm the latest. Yes they said. We'll see you tomorrow.

Ash was heading back outside with a small box for Gary. Hi Garry I got something for you. What is it ash? He handed him a box. What is it? Open it he said. Is this what I think it is Ash? Yes it a mega band with a key stone and a mega stone. Wow Ash thank you. What Pokemon is it for? Take a guess Ash said slyly. Blastoies? Correct. Thanks Ash he then got something out his bag. Here this is to attach the stone to him. Thanks ash. Garry I do have one request. Master mega evolution, then come a challenge the battle frontier. I know your a researcher but please I would love to see you challenge it when my facility opens. Um, er, well sure Ash he said. Well I'm gonna go train blastoies. Ash laughed do you need help putting the holder on him? Nah thanks anyway Ash, but I got it. Okay Garry I Will see you soon. He went over to Max, who was playing with Ash's Pokemon and his own. Max had a Ceptile , a Kirlia, and a Slaking , a Bulbasaur, a Mightyena and a Camerupt. He went over to Max. So Max is that the Treeco we met on our journey and the same with the ralts. Yeah and I got the Slaking from my dad when it was still a Slakoth. Yeah and Professor Oak, gave me a option of a starter just like he gave May a Squirtal because it liked her, he let me chose what one i wanted. I sent home my Nosepass. Well I want to give you something he went over to the pond and called for the Skrelp he never really used, and a Tauros he never really used. Guys he whispered something in their ears and they sounded like they agreed and willing, they also sounded happy. He told Max he would be back in a muinet. He got their Pokeballs. He came back a few minuets latter. He said guys I want you to go with Max okay, they nodded and smiled. Is that okay with you Max? Yeah, are you sure Ash? Yes Max. But when you have done the Kanto league I want you to challenge the battle frontier, okay? Sure he said. He handed Max their pokeballs. Okay guys return. Then they went to the transport machine, to send two of his Pokemon home. Norman was pleased to see Ash and was congratulating him on his achievement and his new goal. Max sent back his Mightyena and Kirlia. Thanks Ash he hugged him. So shall we have a battle? Sure he said, but I'm not gonna hold back. I would not want it any other way said Max.

They went outside to have a battle. Ash went over to one of his Pokemon and led it over. Okay I'm going with Sylveon. Poxedex no data, hmm il have to ask the Profesor Oak to update this for me. Max thought, frustrated that he could not get any information on his opponents Pokemon. Okay Ceptile use leaf blade. Doge it. Sylvion dogged it gracefully. Now use attract. Ceptile fell for the attract. Now use baby doll eyes. Moon blast it hit Ceptile directly. Now wrap this up with draining kiss. With this Ceptile's remaing energy was wiped and it hit the floor. Wow Ash, Max said walking over to his Ceptile your really something Else. Thanks Max and, Thank You Sylveon he stroked it's head, it went to join the others again. You did great Ceptile return. Ash I promisse I will get better and chalenge you again. I look forward to it Max. Remember Skrelp is a rare Pokemon in this part of the world, so be sure to protect it from criminals like team Rocket. I will Ash I promise! It was now about 12pm. Max went to see Professor Oak about updating his pokedex. Ash picked out his six Pokemon he would take with him, well to get there fast, charizard want to come, it roared In pleasure. Pikachu you of course. The other four Lapras it swam up to him. Wigglytuff, scarmory and Snova. They all sounded excited. Ash went inside to get their pokeballs. He came back and called them all back. After this Ash said his goodbyes to his other Pokemon and headed off. He said bye to the the Profesor, Tracy, Misty, Brock and Max. Brock and Misty where amazed at his new Pokemon, and pleased for their friends new goal. With that Ash took his leave. Ash went home and said bye to his mother who had all ready packed him a bag, she had a sixth sense for theses sort of things. She all ways knew when he would be leavening. Two new changes of clothes, she said. Ash I have put most of his winnings in your bank account she said. Then she gave him his wallet, with 10,000 Poke dollars and his bank card. Mum could you get me my bank details so I could fill in form with Scott. Of course honey she went to a cuboard and got them. Well honey I will see you when you come home again. Yes mum. With that he left.

Ash called out his charizard, and told him to fly to Saffron city. As Charizard flew off, Ash's heart soared, he finally had a new challenge.

Well the story is going to pick up now. The Pokemon ash has on him are as follows.

1) Pikachu

2) Charizard

3) Lapras

4) Wiggilytuff

5) Snova

6) Scarmory

 **A/N To reply to some ones, comment. Pidgeot is still there for now he will return, sorry I forgot to put that. I would not have been able to fit it any way. This is due to word limits. Sorry about that. Also his Pokemon that where in training or helping some where came back off screen. Such as Goodra who only stayed behind temporarily. Also if I had any spelling mistakes in regards to Pokemon, please let me know. I also apologise for my dreadful a Gramma. But if anyone out there is a bata reader please message me.**


	3. The Reunion

**A/N Reply to a review, Ash has a key stone.**

Ash arrived in Saffron city at 2:30 pm the day before his meeting, so he went to the Pokemon centre. When he arrived he got the direction, from Nurse Joy to the Battle Frontier HQ. She recognised him, and congratulated him on his victory in the Kalos league.

Ash did not really do anything between this time, except what his battle faculty would be called and what it would feature. He decided on the battle base. It would have diffrent fildes. One for sky battles where he would provide a flight suit for the trainer, one battle filde on a fire like Blane gym is inside a volcano. One in fresh water and one in salt water field. a grass filed, an ordinary filde, a rock filed and one filde with a deep gorge with a net at the bottom to catch Pokemon that fell in and stores to the bottom. He wanted in to have different living area for his Pokemon suited to their types. He wanted a cafeteria, practice fildes for all type of battleing like the ones for frontier battle but separate ones so they could trainers could practice. Also a room for traing, a gym and a pool with a hot sprin and sauna. Also a place for coordinator to practice contests. He also wanted a Pokemon transport facility and a tradeimg facility. He hope Scott would be okay with his plans. He also did not want the construction to disturb wild Pokemon. He would want the mayor of planet town approval before it was built in the town. So it was fair on the people of Pallet as well. He wrote all This down.

When it got too about 6:30 pm the next day, Ash headed to meet Scott. What he did not expect where the other frontier brains would be waiting for him.

He arrived at the Battle Frontier HQ and Scott was waiting for him in the lobby. Well ash, it good to see ya again like wise Scott. So have you had any ideas on your battle fercilaty? You bet Scott. Oh my old rival Garry want to challenge the frontier when I'm a brain will this be oaky? You bet Ash if he a rival of yours he got to be strong. Well he stopped entering leagues after the Johto silver conference, to become a research like his grand father Professor Oak but he strong all right. Then when he ready give him my number. Oh do you remember. Yeah I do, Max top 16 in the Hoeen league first time, he'd be welcome too. Just get them too call me when they are ready. Sure Scott. So what thoughts have you had, Ash pulled a folder out of his bag, wow prepared Ash. That a little out of character when you some times wing it. I like the sketches too. The Battle Base, I like theses facilities you have in mind, battle Sargent ash. I like the sound of that said Ash, Scott laughed. Well let's head up to the main meeting room. Meeting room? Yeah there a few people who want to see you. Who? You will see Scott smilled. When they got their Ash was shocked to see all the Frontier Brains. They where all congratulating him on his decision and on the Kalos league. Brandon said. you are no longer that FOOLISH BOY! Ash and the others laughed. Thanks Brandon. So down to business Ash was standing at the front with Scott. Last time ash declined the offer of being a Frontier Brain but after a year and a half he has decided to take me up on my offer. But before he becomes one he must go through orientation, Ash looked nervous. This is where you help and train with another brain of your choosing, for one year. In this time they will train and teach you what bring a Frontier Brain is all about. Ash looked relived. We will leave you alone for half an hour, while you make your decision. They went out Annabel smiling at Ash, and went a terefied shade of red when he smiled back.

Hmm ash thought.

Norland believes in care for his Pokemon and loves his machinery. He is very laid back but one of his machines tried to kill me. At least clemonts only blew up. He laughed to him self. If he tried to teach me about it I would just get confused.

Greta would end up killing em with her brutal methods, and martirial arts, he also did not think he could last a year of Osk.

Tucker no not in a million years. I will Probrely end up prancing around a stage in one of truckers outfits, for a year.

Spencer, he dose love and care for his Pokemon, and it would be fun to spend time on his island. but he too much of the naturalist type, he knew he would be spending a lot of the time in the wilderness for a year. He did not think he could cope with that.

Lucy, well she an amazing battler but she just to serious for me. I don't think I could last through a year, I would become such a drag.

Brandon, well he a greate battler and greate care of his Pokemon. But he too strict for me. Also he may work me to the bone. He dose explore ruins, he would not let me help. Or even any where near them. So I would not last a year with him. So he out.

That leaves Annabel. Well she strong, she cares for her Pokemon, she can read Pokemon feallings and communicate with them. She can use telepathy with her Pokemon. She may be able, to teach me how to control the aura abilities I discovered in sinoh. She and I are the same age and I feel a strong connection with her. I would not mind assisting her for a year. I'd love to train with her. So yeah I'm gonna go with her.

How Annabel, with you pikachu he nodded.

Just then they all came back in. So Ash Scott said. Have you decided? Yes I chooses Annabel. Just the she blushed slightly. The thought of spending a year with Ash excited her but made her nervous at the same time. Maybe he will finally be able to read my heart she thought.

The others sounded disappointed, but clapped and whooped. Now Annable do you accept Ash as your pupil. Yes I do, she beamed. Well Ash, Annabel if you two could stay behind the rest of you can go. Before the other brains left came they over to pat Ash on the back, and shake his hand. After a while they left. When they had Scott said he just need the bath room and if Ash and Annabel could go upto his office and wait. They went upto Scott's office, alone in the life. Annable said so ash how have you been? great Ash said. what about you? Busy ever since you won the battle frontier we have had more and more challenges. And it is going to go up since you won a league, we are bond to get even more when they find out your a frontier brain. Ash laughed. Annabel blushed again, o was meaning to ask you something. Yeah Ash? Her heart beating faster. Well in Sinoh I discovered something, I had the ability to read and use aura is this something similar to to your powers. Yes Ash it is her heart beating it's fastest yet. Would you be able to teach me how to use it properly. Yes Ash she said excitedly. She was surprised he could not here're her heart beating, he will finally read what in my heart. She beamed as they stepped out the lift. They headed into Scott's office.

Eventually Scott came in. Sorry you guys for taking so long, I got distracted reading Ash's files. Everything in here is perfect, except you haven't give me a design for most of the outside of your battle facility and the frontier symbol. Oh and you may want to take your time deciding a location, Scott snuck a wink at Annabel she blushed again. That can all be decided in four months, What about a combination of metal and wood to look like a old fortress/ battle base merged with a modern one to fit the land scape of pallet town but I want it tall. If it in Pallet town Ash said, it will most likely be. Yes I like tall to strike intimidation into your oppents and large. Hey Annabel piped up she said in a playful way it can't be taller then my battle tower Scott. All three laughed. Oh no no way near that big Annabel said Ash. oh It is big now replied Annabel Ash looked shocked. Yes,it dose need to be that tall, by ash designs. Said Scott but large and imposing. I emailed the mayor of Pallet Town. He is all for it and he knows the citizen of pallet town will be, as you and Gary are the pride of pallet town. His son has not done as well in the leagues but he may request to challenge the battle frontier. Well ash, Annable is your mentor now so listen to her words well. Annabel and Ash I will be coming by in three months to cheek on Ash's progress. But until then I will be seeing you. I might see you during some of your challenges Annable and I might see you then too Ash. After this they took their leave.

So Annable how we gonna get back to Tohjo falls. I was thinking the boat she replied, Alakazam needs a rest after getting me here today. He did not really she just wanted more time with Ash. Well how about this come on about. Charizard burst out his ball. We fly Annable, she looked nervous. Don't worry I won't let you fall he smiled, offering his hand as he climbed on. Her heart began to race. He smiled trust me. Um okay ash she said her heart beating faster, and her heart leaped as she took Ash's hand. Okay Charizard I need you to fly (S,W,W) south west west. He pointed in that direction Charizard nodded, to show he understood. I will poke you three times in a row when we need to come down, he nodded to show he understood.

Annable before we lift off, are we going to the Battle Tower first right? Yeah there is something we need to do first. Ash wrapped his, arms around. Charizard's neck. Annabel wrapped her arms around Ash tightly, smiling and blushing as red as a Tamato Berry. Glad that Ash could not see her face. The speed took her breath away at first. Ash she screamed, grabbing hold tighter, what speed are we flying at. Mach one he laughed. WHAT! Shall we go faster? No she screamed. Ash laughed and she hugged him tighter. About an hour and a half past, and they touched down outside the Battle Tower.

 **A/N I still apologise for poor gramma and mistakes, still looking more for a bata. When I find one I will update the previous chapters with correction.**


	4. Still broken might be fixed now

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"They thanked Charizard and Ash, returned him to his ball. Ash's mouth dropped open. It had gotten about 25% bigger towering over them, yeah we have added 25 more floors she said. She took his hand, led him inside. why are we at a transport machine. Ash as part of your training I need you to send all six of your Pokemon back. Even Pikachu? Ash was stunned. But no I can't, I never been on a journey without him. That why Ash, building a whole new team will test your bonds with your Pokemon. It will help you develop as a trainer bond your dreams, just trust me she said smiling. The other being how you can catch a whole bunch more with the Pokemon I give you to keep. To show,how you can raise a whole bunch more. So Ash what do you say? Sure Annabel. Ash took Pikachu down from his shoulder, and explained to him. How he had to send Him to the Lab. He had been sleeping on Ash's shoulder. But hoe he would be with all the other Pokemon and at Professor Oak's, and if he got a day off he would try to visit or at least call. It took a while but Pikachu agreed. They called Professor Oak he sounded shocked but understood. /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" Then he started transporting his Pokemon to him. He did Pikachu last lucky he carried around his Pokeball in case he had a change of heart. Ash wiped away a tear as Pikachu went into his Pokeball and vanished. Annabel put a caring arm around him, and pulled him into a side ways hug. Pikachu arrived at Profesor Oak's place. He was let out of it ball. Pika, it looked sad wiping away tears Pikachu see you soon. Thanks Profesor. No problem Ash. Then Ash hung up. /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He was crying a bit, don't worry Ash it will. Be okay she hugged him tighter. thank you Annabel. He Called his mum explain the situation, and said where he would be. She was perfectly fine with it, knowing he would be gone a while. Now Annabel make sure he washes and brushes his teeth every day. MUM! Annabel laughed. I will Mrs Ketchum. Bye Ash love you. Love you mum. She hung up. Ash and Annabel left the transportation room. Yeah I, Glad I asked for one of theses in my facility, for people,who want to swap Pokemon during traing, or challenging me. Annabel smiled glad to see Ash was cheering up. So Ash want to see the Pokemon I'm going to give you. Sure Annble he said excitedly./span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She led him upto to a meddow that was on the 99th floor. Wow this is so cool said Ash. Annable just smilled. She led him over to an Eevve well Ash, meet Eevve. It jumped into his arms, Eevve said it likes you. That good she smiled, because that what I planned on giveing you Ash. Really thank Annable, she hannded him a pokeball. Eevve your now Ash. We're gonna be greate friends okay, Eevve? Eve (yes) it replied. Eevv, knows shadow ball, bite, swift and attract. So I hope you two become. A good team. It climbed on to his shoulder Ash smiled. At this point they decided to head to Annable house./span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She started to cook dinner, and put a stew and rice info front of ash it been stewing most of the day. Wow thanks Annable. You dident use a mind trick to get me to pick you? Of course not she laughed. So did Ash. I dident make this on the chance you would pick me, but I had a feallings you may pick me. Ash laughed. So why did you pick me? I just thought it would be amazing to spend a year with you, training with you and assisting you. The only frontier brain my age. I also felt a stronger connection with you then other frontier brains, yeah I spent time with them but with you I felt a connection that may be stronger then friendship. her heart began beating faster. They where friendly to me and really nice and I spent time with them but, but you are special. Her heart began thump loud again how did Ash not hear she thought. Wow Ash thank you she blushed, and Ash smiled. About an hour passed and they went to bed showing Ash to a room next door to her's. Eevve hopped on to the pillow, Ash and Annable laughed. Well Ash see you in the morning I will wake you still /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"7am/spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);", she gave him a quick hug and ran next door to her room. I'm such an idiot she thought. Burning with embaresment. Ash smiled, and shut his door and got ready for bed stroking his new Eevve and fell asleep./span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Ash was sitting by the lake with Annabel, a full moon was up. I don't know how to tell you this Annabel. Wow this so hard, to say. Ash gulped. I need to tell you this ever since I started training and studying under you, the strongest and most beautifully of all the Frontier Brains. Oh god why can't I just say it he sighed. But Annabel I LOVE YOU! He blurted out. Ash I love you to she began to cry and so did ash. I'm glad we can finally be honest said ash, yes me too. As he leaned into embrace her, a loud ringing started. /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Ugh moaned Annabel, why could I not stay asleep for at least ten more seconds. It was /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"6:00 AM/spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" she got up washed, brushed her teeth and got ready for the day. Brushing her hair. Then she went to make her and Ash breakfast. It was now /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"6:30 AM/spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);". She peeked into Ash's room ahh, he so cute when he sleeping. It even cuter with, Eevve as well. She shut the door quietly, and skipped down to the kitchen. /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"At 7:00/spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" and Ash came in. /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He was ready for the day, he was in a new outfit. He was wearing a dark purple t shirt with a a lavender over shirt. Dark purple fingerless gloves. blue skinny jeans, dark purple convers high tops and a purple fadoura. Wow ash you look cool, thanks this time he blushed. To bad she did not notice. So after a big breakfast of bacon and eggs and moo moo milk they headed to the battle tower. /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"So what you got me doing today he asked? She smilled at him well first your gonna clear all the toilets on every floor, then feed the Pokemon, then clean the tower top to bottom, then. She saw the shocked look of disbelief on Ash's face, and burst out laughing. I'm just joking Ash. I just want you to observe my battle at first today. As they walked to the tower Annabel turned to Ash. Do you want to go to dinner tonight my treat? she said it fast. Her heart beated fast. Um sure I'd love to Annable. Her heart warmed in excitement./span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" She led Ash to the 99th floor. okay Gardevoir, she used telepathy to bring it over. Okay Ash time to teach you how to communicate with Pokemon and maybe me she smilled. Ash turned away and blushed she did the same. What this feeling ash thought. It all warm and sickly feeling, in my the bottom of my stomach. But he pushed it out of his mind./span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Okay take Gardivour hand. Ash did now look deep into it eyes. Ash focused. Hello trianer Her heard in his mind. I just heard, hollow trainer! Yeah that what she said Ash. Wow Ash your a fast learner. Now look into it eyes. You have a strong aurora, he heard . I just heard, you have a strong aurora. That right Ash. After a while they did this with many other Pokemon. Wow Ash you amazing, she thought. I headed that. She laughed. Wow we can also communicate now, she laughed. You know that only possibly, if tel people's hearts are close. What!? Nothing she said running out. Got to go Bath room, she said running out. /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Ash was laying under a tree in the meadow, a synthetic breezes blowing on him. Ash smiled to him self. It going to be an Interesting year Ash thought. But what is the feeling? I have never felt this before. I don't know. He pushed it out of his mind. Just then Annabel came back. That was along bath room trip, he said. Yeah she said, sorry. She came and laid next to him. On her side looking at him. Ash? Yeah he said. Turing onto his side. Remember you could not read my heart before? Would you like to try again? Sure he said./span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"They both got up sitting on there knees. Ash offered her his hands and she took them. Smiling. He lifted them to the middle of them, at the level of the middle of their chests. Ash started deep into her eyes. What is this? I can see something, he thought it like a golden glow. Is it no it can't be. It can't be, she would never./span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Just then a voice came over an intercom. Miss Annabel your challenger will be here in half an hour. They suddenly broke apart. So Ash did you see something? Um well yeah, but I can't tell what it is, he lied. Oh she sounded disappointed. Don't worry we have a year. But let's try again in a week. Sure he smiled, but getting, nervous in his stomach. Well Ash let's head down. Okay he said, but could I go make a call first,in private. Sure Ash. He ran off./span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He went down and called Serrnea and May. Hi Ash this is a shock, like the new outfit, they both said things like that. Hey Ash said May are you at the battle tower? Yes actually. Why? Is Max taking on the battle frontier. Not yet. Huh what do you mean? When I'm a frontier Brian in year he will then take on the challenge. But I have to train and learn under another brain for year. So my facility can be built as well. Also so I can learn the job properly. so he waiting for you. May laughed, and that a really shock but impressive Ash, a great new challenge for you. It great you finally took the offer up. He smiled, thanks May. /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"So what this pleasure about Ash, we'll do you remember Annabel? Yes. Well we're going out somewhere tonight. Oh a date they teased. It not a date. They laughed. I just looked into her eyes, and felt a strange feeling in my stomach. She taught me how to use the aurora abilities I discovered in Sinoh. Thought her aurora abilities. But I felt a strange knot in my stomach and she wants me to try look into her heart again in a week. Wow you like her Ash. I don't he screamed, and covered his mouth. Me think she might like you Ash, and you like her. Your so ignorant they both said. Well we got to go train Ash cya. Bye. When the screen went blank, Annabel came in. What was that about? Nothing he said nervously. Okay shall we go down? She said. Sure. Ash went off to the stands. /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Rodger are you sure you, only lost two me for the fifth time, two,days ago. You bet this time, I will make quick work of you with one Pokemon. She sighed, knowing how this would go. Come on Annabel! She was smiling up at him. OI! Your boy friend is not going to help you. Said a boy who looked bout 13. He not my boy friend just a really good friend let me tell you something about him. He is the youngest to win the orange island championship at the age of 10, he the only person to win the battle frontier at the age of 12 and the youngest Kalos league conference clearing the elite four and just losing to the champion at the age of 14. He is becoming a Frontier Brain in a year. so if you have not got your seventh symbol by then you will have to beat him too. His name is Ash Ketchum. She sounded really defensive. Still a loser compared to me. Won the Kanto and Johto league and I'm 11. Age and accomplishments is not everything. Also if you don't have the seventh symbol in a year, you will have to beat Ash. Oh when I beat you now I will take a brake then. /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"First you, thenthe mystery location, Then I will and mop the floor with your boy friend. Robert you should respect your fellow trainers more. Why they are all beneath me. even you. Ash was about to scream at the little shit. Annabel used telepathy to calm him down. Ash don't rise just stay calm this is one thing you need to,learn. He replied okay. Sorry. Perfectly fine Ash just don't rise to him, even when it true. /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Okay. Are both trainers ready. Ready he said. Yes said Annabel. This battle bettween Rodger Regonal, of saffron city and Annabel the salon maiden will now begin. Both trainers Weill use three Pokemon and the battle will be over when all of one trainers Pokemon are unable to battle go Macamp don't fail me. Come on out my friend Alakazam. Battle begin. Use psychic she thought through telepathy. The match was over in less then three muients. He stomped off. Saying how he'd punish his failure Pokemon for this. Wow Annabel Ash said jumping the barrier your something else. No he just, not the best. Not saying what she wanted to say. But you where the best trainer I ever battled. Ash hearted leaped at her saying This./span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" I will show you how to fill out the paper work if someone wins or loses. Okay he said. Don't worry it easy she said taking his hand, noticing how down cast he sounded. She noticed what she was doing, and panicked. But Ash wrapped his hand in her and her heart pound faster, but her mind calmed. It was simple really Ash did not know what he was worried about when it came to paper work. Her office was covered in the colour purple funnily enough Ash really liked it, thinking it fit her personality perfectly. /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After this they headed back to Annabel to get ready for their evening she asked Ash to lock her front door, and meet her by the lake /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"at 6pm/spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" she gave him the key. She said she did not want him to see he her tell then. This gave Ash four hours to get ready. Just then he saw a wild ursaring. So he chased after it. Eevve, he Clalled his new little friend out. Use shadow ball. Next use attract, the wild ursaring stopped in it tracks. Now swift. It fell to the floor, dazed by love. Okay go pokeball. The ball stopped. All right I caught an Ursaring. Strange Pikachu not here to join in. He called out the wild Pokemon that had become much friendly now. It brought ash into a tight hug. Then he called, his two Pokemon back, and headed back to Annabel's house. /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"But on the way back he ran into Steven. Oh hello Steven. Oh Ash my boy. Hmm, hmm yes he thought. There something I want to show you. He blew into a flute and Latios appeared. I think there is someone who would, like to meet you. Will you come with me um I kind of have a things in four hours. Oh this won't take long, and trust me it will be worth it. Sure he said. He flew off with Steven and was in some place in Hoenn in muinets. He was told to enter the clearing alone, by Steven. When he got there a Latias was waiting there. He could tell it ensued to join him, he held out a pokeball and caught it instantly. It mega stone was waiting there. On a pedestal. Wow aSh said coming back. Here he said handing Ash a flute. This ones for you, no matter how from Latias you are it will come to you. Thank you Steven. no problem my boy. mine for Latios, is extremely useful. Well done in the Kalos league and good luck on your Frontier Brain training, oh Scott told me. Saying in response to the confused look on Ash's face. After this they headed back. By the way that flute it called the Eon flute. Wow the Eon flute. Thanks again. Your very welcome. Well Ash may we meet again some day. With this Steven flew off./span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"When he got back He went back into his room, he laid on the bed for a bit. He then decided to start getting ready. He saw his hair in the mirror and smiled. I,wonder what she thought, he said fingering it. Yeah she will love it he thought sneaking out to the town, he caught a ride on Latias to the market. He bought what he needed and headed back to Annabel's house. When he got back he bathed and washed his hair, then he started to bleach his, hair and do the process of this. When he was done, his hair resembles the same lavender colour of Annabel's. Yeah this will make her laugh he thought. After this ash got into a black tuxedo, with a light purple shirt. And dark purple waist coat and bow tie. He decided not to wear a hat that night. /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"At 6pm/spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" ash headed out and locked the door. He walked to the lake and, his heart dropped into his stomach. She was in a lavender dress the sparkled, even more in the moon light. With matching hills that added three inches to her height, and matching small hand bag. It was then Ash realised, He did not just like Annabel he loved her./span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 16px;"strongspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0); text-decoration: underline;"A/N I still apologise for poor gramma and mistakes, still looking more for a bata. When I find one I will update the previous chapters with correction. Please review, if you have the time./span/strong/div 


	5. Ash and Annabel first date

He walked over to her. He was at a loss for words. um Annabel it just. Yes Ash? she smilled at him. Ash's face burned red. It just I never knew true beauty tell, I saw you tonight Annabel. She smiled at him, he took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. He felt a deep warmth engulf him, the fealing was getting stronger and stronger tell he realised what she was trying to get him to read in her heart last time. All he said back to her was me to Annabel, I feel 100 % the same about you. He pulled her into a tight hug. Her eyes filled with tears, I have waited over a year and a half for you to say that Ash. It was a pain on my very soul, but It was worth waiting for Ash then their lips locked. I'm sorry I put you through so much, I was oblivious and obsessed with battling. To notice your fealings before, I was just a dumb little kid. I still love battling. But I know my love for you, is stronger than my love for battling. Are you sure you want to, goto dinner still Annabel? Or do you want to stay out here and talk? Let's stay and talk said Annabel. That is if you can just have something small back at my place. Sure he said just one thing. Close your eyes. He whispered softly. She did. He let Latias out of its ball and it hovered their. Okay open he said her mouth dropped open. Ash how did you, catch a Latias. Did you transfer it here she stammered. Oh I just caught it, when you went to get change I met Steven in the woods, saying he wanted me to come some where with him. So I did, as he promised we, would be back fast. So I went some where in Hoenn and caught Latias. This was all after, I caught an Ursaring. Wow Ash that amazing.

So want to go for a ride he said offering her, his hand. She nodded as they got on he used telepathy to tell Latias, to not go to fast. It responded with a faint yes. As they soared over, the Kanto region Annabel just hugged Ash tightly enjoying the time with him. It was not link when they road on Charizard, it was not as terrifying. All most peaceful and relaxing. They touched back down after half an hour, and Latias was called back to it Pokeball. Thankyou friend. Oh here your Key he said. Oh no that one for you ash she said kissing him on the cheek. While your here my home, is your home as well. He just blushed and she smiled at him. So are we couple now, said Ash awkwardly. What dose this tell you Ash, she pulled him into a tight hug and a long kiss. When they broke apart they smiled at each other. Oh by the way love the hair Ash, she said giggling. Really? Yeah I'm not joking Ash,,it really suits you. Very cool as well. Suits us as a couple as well. Some hundred you do it. Com ya liked me. Well at first it was to make you laugh. Ahh your sweet she said. But it really dose, make you look cool. Thanks he said. Want to stay out here for a bit? Sure Ash. He led her over to a a tree by the lake.

They laid down, in silence for a bit but then Annabel spoke up. So Ash when did you realise you, like me. Well he said awkwardly, it only started to come on today, when I started to read your heart. I could read something, and now I'm certain I know what it is. That why I called my friends asking their advise. They thought you liked me and I do the same about you. They where right smiled Annabel, turning onto her side staring at Ash, Ash doing the same. So when did you realise you like me, Annabel? Um she blushed, when we first met. It starts as small crush, and by the time you left. I knew what I felt for you was love. Wow I'm so sorry. Don't worry Ash. All that matters is, that were together now . Also that we share the same passion for each other. She then pulled him in to her arms, but now I'm never gonna let you go. Ash smiled, I promise you won't have to. I have deiced on, my symbols name. It will be called the Passion Symbol. But if it okay with you I'm going to have my facility, built near yours. Really Ash! Her eyes flooded with tears of joy. That way we can all ways be together. I know it will be amazing. So what do you say. Yes Ash, a thousand times Yes. She sounded excited. I will tell Scott, as soon as I get the chance. She beamed. As they chatted throughout the night, they did not notice the passing moon. Eventually they fell asleep. Annabel stroking Ash hair, with him in her arms.

The sun came up, and they realised they spent the night in each others arms. Morning Ash. Morning Anna. She giggled. So what on the schedule for today? Well Ash today my day off. So we can have fun together. Want to go into town? I got a better idea. What is it? Is there any where you want to go? It can be any where. Well um, she blushed. I have all ways wanted to enter, a contest in Sinnoh. Well Ash said, around this time of year. Jubilife City holds it annual Pokemon contest. Want to go? Ash said. Sure. But how will we get there, and back fast enough? Latias. That is if you, don't mind a little speed. Um sure Ash she smiled, throwing her arms, around his neck. She did not knew, how romantic Ash would be. They went back, to Annabel and changed. About an hour, later they where ready to, leave. Ash bought an outfit in town, and Annabel got an outfit out of her room. In town Ash called out Latias. Ready to go? he said climbing up, offering her his hand. Sure she said. Climbing on. She hugged Ash tight, and they took off for Jubilife City. Ash was heading back to Sinnoh.

 **A/N I still apologise for poor gramma and mistakes, still looking more for a bata. When I find one I will update the previous chapters with correction. Also sorry, this one was a little short.**


End file.
